Madness
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: It takes a hold of you subtly, making you believe that you're new found desires are some form of love. And perhaps they are on the surface, but deep inside of these desires we have, it is nothing but pure, utter madness. Rape, yaoi.


Madness

**Akefia x Malik**

**Warning: Badly written lemon. Rape. Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!**

**Malik and Akefia are more than just partners in crime in this story. They are really close friends and have a bond similar to Yami's and Yugi's.**

Akefia Bakura was on his knees, with his eyes clenched shut and his hands lost in his mop of white hair. _'Day by day, a thought grows inside me. My madness expands as well. What should I do? You're precious to me, but I can't help but want to hurt you. Now more than ever, I want to break you.'_

A fantasy flashed through Akefia's mind, of an Egyptian blonde Hikari, blindfolded and on his knees. His hands were tied behind his back, making his smooth and strong chest stand out. He was naked so Akefia could trace his finger lightly over the scars that covered the blonde's still flawless back.

'_I love you. I'm in love with you. I want you. I can't stop this craving.'_ The Akefia in the fantasy moved two of his fingers into Malik's mouth and was delighted when his bound blonde captive started to suck them. _'What should I do? I can't stop. I CAN'T STOP!'_

Malik was sleeping peacefully on the bed, and if Akefia didn't know the boy as well as he did, he would've thought that the tired boy in front of him was innocent. _'And you pull the trigger.'_ Akefia thought bitterly.

For a moment, Akefia stood there just watching Malik for a moment, before Malik turned and revealed some of his perfect flat stomach. Akefia couldn't take it anymore. He marched over to the bed and it creaked as he got on to straddle Malik's hips. He placed one hand over Malik's throat, and the boy below him gasped and his eyes flew open. Needless to say, he wasn't tired anymore.

"Akefia?" The mentioned older Egyptian leaned his face in so if he dropped just two inches, he would be kissing Malik.

"Why are you so unguarded around me?" He quizzed Malik. "Is it because you think I won't do anything? Or is it an invitation? Well Malik? Are you longing to be violated?"

"No." Malik breathed out and Akefia placed his second hand around Malik's throat.

"No more." He whispered, and then said normally, "I've had enough! Seeing you everyday... I can't take it anymore! I always want to touch you; day by day the thought strengthens. It's torturing me! I don't know how many times I've taken you in my dreams. So many times, I've consoled myself with the thought of you. I love you as more as a friend."

Malik's beautiful lavender eyes were widened in shock, and a guilty tear trickled down his face as he knew that he had somehow, without his knowing, been hurting his best friend.

Akefia continued his little rant, "And the instant I wake from my dreams, the craving surges back to fill the void, I can't take it anymore. Now I no longer care if it makes you hate me... Isn't that strange? I love you very much. So it's enough to finally put an end to this. Is it okay if I break you completely?"

Akefia didn't give his prey time to answer before he slammed their lips together. His tongue forced it's way into Malik's mouth and stroked the other's getting it to move alongside his own. Malik's eyes were closed now, he realized what was happening and he wasn't in shock anymore.

Akefia removed his hands from Malik's slender neck, to start taking off Malik's shirt, only breaking the kiss to discard the nuisance piece of clothing to the floor. He moved his lips to bite down on Malik's neck, causing the victim beneath him to cry out. He then licked over the bite wound, and busied himself with Malik's nipples, licking and sucking them and feeling them grow hard beneath his tongue.

"You're not resisting. Do you feel sorry for me?" Malik didn't answer. "Well? ...You're adorable Malik." Akefia scraped his nails over Malik's nipples and trailed them down to his prey's trousers; at this point he took a glance to Malik's face and smirked when he saw that the younger Egyptian's lips were trembling and that tears were spilling out of his eyes. He looked back to Malik's trousers and swiftly threw those to the floor as well as his boxers. Akefia drooled over his pretty prize in all of his naked glory, he trailed his hands down to grasp Malik's ass and the boy gasped. Akefia used the hands on that glorious ass to make Malik sit up so that he had easy access to Malik's newly formed erection, the sight of that only made Akefia harder than he had already been of course. He lowered his head to take Malik in his mouth and the boy cried out again, this time in pleasure.

Akefia swirled his tongue around the tip of Malik's cock and ran it through the slit, encouraged by the involuntary moan that slipped past Malik's luscious lips. He ran his tongue down the side of the cock and sucked on the balls a bit. He bobbed up and down until he was deep throating Malik, and from there he kept sliding his tongue up the throbbing cock in his mouth. While he was doing that, he kept sucking Malik off, while he was still taking his prey's cock deep in his throat.

"A-Akefia, stop! I-I'm cumming!"

Akefia removed himself from Malik's member and said, "Go ahead and cum, I'll drink it for you." After that he went back to what he had been doing. Malik cried out yet again when he came and shuddered violently. Akefia smirked, and he bent Malik's legs back so that his knees were touching his shoulders. Akefia kept it like that with one hand so he had a lovely view of Malik's ass. He stuck three fingers in his mouth and sucked them, until he deemed them ready to start preparing his prey. He stuck one finger into Malik and heard the soft whimper of pain.

"Does it hurt? Sorry, but it will soon become very pleasant. I've always loved imaging the great cries you'd let out when I touch you..." Akefia curled his finger inside Malik and enjoyed the cry Malik gave when his prostate was brushed against, "..._here_."

"Ugh, gah." Malik didn't want this, but his body was betraying him as he got hard again from what his friend was doing to him. Akefia added another finger and Malik bit his lip to stop from crying out again.

"Look, I've already gotten two inside of you. Does it feel good Malik?"

"No!" Malik gasped.

"Well you're clamping tightly enough to tear my fingers off." He inserted another finger. "Now three." This time Malik cried out. "You're very cute Malik... Your heat, enveloping me, you're so lovely." Akefia slid off his newfound place on Malik's thighs to straddle the abused neck and shoved his fingers into Malik's hair. He pulled the younger boy's head up to press against his erection, Akefia's clothes having been discarded ages ago. He shoved his cock into his victim's mouth and threw his head back as he groaned in pleasure.

"Now..." Akefia panted, "Use your tongue properly." Malik complied, the tears streaming down his cheeks, as he sucked the tip and ran his tongue through the slit. He nibbled and sucked the balls for a while, before Akefia re-shoved himself into Malik's mouth, making the smaller boy deep throat before he was ready. Malik gagged and that sent wonderful vibrations to Akefia's member. But as he felt himself close to release, he pulled out of Malik's mouth and stroked himself, so that when he came, it would be all over, Malik's pretty, sweaty face.

"I'm cumming." He told Malik with a smile on his face. He kept stroking so that he was hard again and flipped Malik over, his fingers having stretched Malik out a bit earlier he plunged right into Malik's tight warm heat. He loved the scream Malik made and stopped for a while, when he had reached the hilt. He occupied himself with Malik's scars while he waited for the boy to adjust.

"Ngh, so tight!" Malik sobbed a bit, and Akefia continued, "Do you understand now Malik? This is me inside of you." Malik whimpered at the thought. "Do you feel me feeling you, Malik?" He pulled out so the tip was all that was left of him inside Malik and shoved back in. He kept going with these hard and fast thrusts, oblivious to Malik's screams, as Malik had been forced onto his elbows, with his back arched uncomfortably, this was all irritating his scars and he could feel them stinging every time Akefia hit that special spot inside him. _'Damn father. Messed up the Initiation, it's not meant to hurt with stuff like this. He must have scratched a nerve or something.'_

Akefia wasn't about to be left out on the inner ranting thing though. _'Oh Malik, inside of you is better than I ever could've dreamed it would be. It feels better than anything I've ever experienced before. In my dreams, I used my hips to break you just like _this.'

Malik was flipped over again, Akefia claiming that he wanted to see his face as they both came, and was still mercilessly pounded into.

"Ah, A-Akefia it feels s-s-so good!"

"Yeah for me too!"

"Please no more! I can't... I'm cumming." They both came at the same time and shuddered for ages until Akefia pulled out of Malik and fell down next to him, both the young Egyptian boys gasping and panting. Akefia felt so good, _'That was _amazing_! Strangely though, I'm unable to feel guilty. But, when I have to face you tomorrow, the relationship we had yesterday will have crumbled away. I'll miss the you that I loved. And I did it to myself, I love you. And it's because I loved you so much that I preferred to break you instead.'_

"I'm sorry." Malik said from his side of the bed. "I'm sorry Akefia, I..." Akefia clenched his fist and interrupted his little love.

"STOP IT! That's - I'm the wretched one! Why are you apologizing? Push me away! I RAPED you! A close friend you trusted betrayed you! I've tainted you!" _'Defeat...'_

"Don't underestimate me; I'm more wicked than you ever thought I was. But you've never seen me that way before." _'This is my definitive defeat.'_

"...I'm not. I just don't feel tainted. Because, I love you too."

'_You... love me? That's certainly what I've wished for, but I've never thought it was possible...'_

"If only I'd had the courage to tell you properly... Then you wouldn't have suffered the way you did... I'm sorry Akefia. I love you. Obviously, I don't mean just as a friend, I'm in love with you." More tears were streaking down Malik's face as he bore his heart and soul to the one he loved. "I... I wasn't confident enough. I hated myself. I didn't ever think you could love me back. But, I've always loved you Akefia, so please, don't give up on me. Akefia, go on loving me. Please, stay by my side, and don't let me go." He turned to face me and noticed that they were both crying a little. He leaned and kissed Akefia, sealing a promise to stay by each other's side. And they both stayed like that for a while, kissing, with tears running down their cheeks.

'_All that's left now are a few stray thoughts of guilt to torment me. It's my heart that is tainted, but I hope you will always allow me to love you. I think my desire for you was to break you slowly. And to capture you. To make you mine, and mine alone. And so I have.'_

'_My madness has now ended.'_


End file.
